disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen Free Fall
Frozen: Free Fall is an application based off the animated film Frozen. It was released on the App Store on November 20, 2013 and appears to take inspiration from the game'' Candy Crush Saga.'' Gameplay Frozen: Free Fall is a match 3 game consisting of 240 unique levels. On each level there is a different layout or a different goal, such as reaching the required points before you run out of moves or time, dropping special items to the bottom of the screen, or removing all frost, ice and snow from the board. Game Modes Free Fall has several game modes, each of which challenges you in a different way: TARGET SCORE: In this game mode you have a limited number of switches before running out of moves. If you use up all your moves before reaching the score required to earn at least one star, you will fail the level. FROST/SNOW: In this mode the board is covered in frost or snow. If you still have frost or snow left when you run out of moves, you will fail the level. SPECIAL ITEMS: In this game mode, special items such as tiaras and orbs will appear on the board at various points throughout the level. On the side of the board you'll see how many of each special item you need to collect. If you do not collect all the special items (bring them to the bottom of the board) before running out of moves, you will fail the level. BEAT THE CLOCK: In this mode, you have a restricted amount of time in which to finish the level. If the time runs out before you've earned the required points, you will fail the level. ELIMINATION: In this game mode, you need to destroy a number of specified ice crystals. If you run out of moves before reaching the number, you will fail the level. ICE BLAST: In this mode, you must trigger the ice blast tile a certain number of times by making a match next to it. This is complicated by the fact every trigger causes all nearby tiles to turn to snow. Charms Charms are special crystals created by aligning more than 3 crystals of the same colours at once. Charms can be activated by aligning them into another match, or swapping them with another charm for increased effects. If the criteria of multiple charms are met in one match, charms are created in priority of bottom to top on this list, although in some cases both will be created. Windchill The most common charm, a windchill is created by matching 4 crystals in a row. When activated, they destroy all crystals in a line. The direction is determined by the direction of movement when the match 4 was created, and is denoted by a glowing line on the windchill. Upon reaching the stage's goal, if there are moves left "Free Fall" would activate, turning random crystals into Windchills (same as the number of moves left) and triggering them. Iceberg An iceberg is created by making two joined matches of 3 crystals (of the same colour) at once. Upon activation, they immediately destroy crystals in a 3x3 area around them. They are unique in that they do not disappear at that point; they wait until the crystals have settled before unleashing a same explosion. Glacier Created by matching 5 or more crystals in a row, a Glacier, unlike the other charms, do not have a colour and is represented by a white snowflake. Upon activation, it destroys all crystals of the same colour of the crystal it is swapped with. Interactions *When a Windchill is swapped with another Windchill, they explode in a cross pattern, destroying all crystals in a line. This is beneficial when they are of the same direction and on the same level, as one would otherwise be wasted if the other is triggered. *When a Windchill is swapped with an Iceberg, they explode in a thick cross pattern, destroying all crystals in three lines in both directions. *When two Icebergs are swapped with each other, they create a larger, joint explosion, destroying crystals in a 6x6 area twice. *When an Iceberg is swapped with a Glacier, ALL crystals of the Iceberg's colour will be turned into an Iceberg and immediately triggered. Note that this type of Iceberg only explodes once. *When a Windwhill is swapped with a Glacier, ALL crystals of the Windchill's colour will be turned into a randomly-directional Windchill and immediately triggered. This is often the most powerful effect, as Glacier-Icebergs only explode once, Windchills' line of explosion often reaches where Icebergs can't, and as the Windchills are activated in waves instead of all at once, it could destroy more than one full board of crystals, making it stronger than two Glaciers. *When two Glaciers are swapped with each other, they release a barrage of white beams that targets and destroys ALL crystals on the board. Special tiles Special tiles often appear in stages to hinder progress. Clearing them is usually the objective of the stage. Upon triggering, charms will clear (at least one stage of) any tile in its area of effect, with blank tiles being the sole exception. Frost Acts like a normal tile, being the only special tile that does not block movement, except that making a match on them clears frost. The explosions of charms does clear frost in every tile it hits, even if said tile doesn't have an ice crystal. This may have to be done several times. The whiter the frost tile is, the more times it has to be done. Ice A crystal is held in a block of ice, which cannot be moved. By making a match with the crystal within, the ice is destroyed, but the crystal remains. Snow They block movement like ice but does not contain a crystal. They are destroyed by making a match in an adjacent tile. This may need to be done up to five times, depending on the type of the snow block. Size-1 (only takes 1 match to destroy) to size-5 (takes 5 matches to fully destroy) can be told apart by looking at the blue part in the middle of the block. Size-1 tiles has the biggest blue portion, while size-5 tiles are completely white. Blank Not to be confused with an empty tile, which is a normal tile that does not currently hold a crystal because of other obstacles, blank tiles can't hold any crystal in any form, and is an absolute obstruction that cannot be removed in any way. Freezer Freezer tiles will continuously freeze nearby tiles, turning them into freezer tiles as well and destroying the crystal. They always priorities normal crystals over charms. They can be broken the same way as snow tiles. They will not regenerate if every single freezer tile is destroyed. Wolf Wolf tiles can be destroyed by making matches next to them, but unlike all other tiles, their positions change randomly every move (after all crystals have settled, not immediately after swapping). Reshuffling due to no matches being possible does not change their positions. They are first encountered in level 97. Unlike all other special tiles, wolves can randomly appear inside blank tiles, even in tiles just outside the board's boundaries. Sun Sun tiles grows when a match is made next to it, otherwise it will fade out. When fully grown it will explode. They are first encountered in level 121. It takes two matches in a row or three moves without a match for a sun tile to explode or fade. This can go back and forth as long as it doesn't reach "+2" or "-3" on its scale. Upon explosion, a sun tile destroys all ice crystals in a diamond shape 5 tiles wide. Ice blast The ice blast tile can be triggered by making a match next to it; however, they will turn all surrounding tiles into size-1 snow in the same shape of a sun tile explosion. If an affected tile already has snow, it increases in size. They are first encountered in level 121. They must be triggered a set number of times to pass the level. Unlike other tiles, charms are triggered upon being destroyed by the ice blast. However, ice blasts will destroy icebergs if their first explosion triggers it, preventing it from exploding a second time. Marshmallow Marshmallow tiles must be dropped off the board like special items or two matches must be made next to them. However, if two matches are made next to a Marshmallow tile, he would roar and cause tiles to be covered in snow, and already snowed tiles to increase in size. There is a degree of randomness regarding the tiles affected, but it depends on the level. Note than Marshmallow will still roar if you drop him off the board by making a second match next to him. Unlike special items, the Marshmallow tile can be swapped with another crystal, only one Marshmallow tile can appear on the board at any time, and it will not respawn until after all tiles have fully settled. Marshmallow is first encountered in level 166. Troll Trolls must be woken up by making three matches. They change positions after every move like wolves, but they only move one of two tiles at a time, and only downwards unless a match is made next to them, in which case they move away from it. Troll tiles are first encountered in level 198. Companions Companions are Frozen characters that appears in a stage and offer a limited amount of powers ups. The appearance of the companions closely follow the storyline of Frozen. Players start the first few levels with kid Kristoff, who don't offer a power up. Afterwards, all levels have at least one companion and their associated power up for the player to choose from. The kid and adult versions of Anna and Elsa offers the same power ups. Anna Anna's torch melts away 8 crystal in a line. Young Anna first appears on level 8. Adult Anna first appears on level 37. Elsa Elsa can destroy all crystals of the chosen colour. Young Elsa first appears on level 9. Adult Elsa first appears on level 38. Adult Elsa's icon and model are in her snow queen garb, even before she leaves Arendelle. Grand Pabbie Chooses a random power up or item. He is also one of the only two companions who can be seen on the map, along with Olaf. First appears on level 24. Hans Slashes crystals with his sword. First appears on level 42. Kristoff Destroys 6 frost or blocker tiles with his ice axe. Young Kristoff first appears on level 1, but does not offer any power up. Adult Krisoff first appears on level 81. Sven Sven's carrot destroy 9 random blocker tiles. First appears on level 92. Olaf Olaf's hot chocolate melts the selected tile and all tiles directly under it. First appears on level 111. Languages *English (United States) *French (France) *Russian (Russia) *Italian (Italy) *Portuguese (Brazil) *German (Germany) *Spanish (Spain) Gallery 8d5209d572e46787c0aa752dd81766e2775ae8b5.jpg.jpg Olaf_Frozen_Free_Fall_Art.jpg Infinity-Frozen-FreeFall-520x292UK.jpg Frozen-main-characters-in-game-version.jpeg|Frozen's main characters pictures in the Free Fall game. Frozen-Free-Fall-Play-The-Game.jpg Screenshot (1).png|The levels Screenshot (3).png|Young Elsa Frozen-image-frozen-36133250-1024-768.jpg|Adult Elsa Little-anna-in-frozen-free-fall.jpg|Young Anna Teen-anna-in-frozen-free-fall.jpg|Teen Anna frozen-free-fall-little-kristoff.jpg|Young Kristoff Kristoff-in-frozen-free-fall.jpg|Adult Kristoff Hans-in-frozen-free-fall.jpg|Hans Olaf-in-free-fall.jpg|Olaf Svenff.jpg|Sven Pabbie_Free-Fall_Screenshot.jpg|Pabbie 10170241_1495190220703240_1865676118_o.jpg|Level failed! You did not reach the goal! Screenshot_2014-05-02-20-11-21.png|Level failed! (without the weeping) Videos External Links *Disney Games website *Play Google *iTunes *Microsoft website *iOS AppsGoer *Facebook Category:Mobile apps Category:Frozen Category:2013 video games Category:Mobile games Category:Games